


Dinner Date

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: The Warrior of Light and Haurchefant enjoy a peaceful dinner date.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 5





	Dinner Date

The miqo’te gives a quiet hum as she peers into the mirror one (hopefully) last time. Dabbing at a bit of unruly lipstick, she smooths a flushed cheek, brushes at her bangs, and winks at her reflection with finely painted lashes. Perfect.

The (very cute) red dress she wears shimmers slightly as she steps out of the restroom in pointed crimson heels. There’s a puff in the skirt that makes it flowy and _adorable,_ the thin straps on her shoulders a slightly paler shade than the rest of the fabric. Laurelis has done her hair a little differently this time, two braids twisted in a loop behind her head. It’s very Hingan and quite adorable and not exactly Ishgardian style, but she likes how she looks in the mirror and _that_ is what matters.

“Darling?” she calls as she wanders into the hallway. “I’m ready!” Her husband is waiting for her near the door, already pulling on his coat over his smooth and well-pressed suit. With a bright grin, the miqo’te takes her coat and wraps it around herself over her purse.

The long furred coat comes down to her mid-calf. Whilst Haurchefant thinks she might still be a little cold, Laurelis thinks the length is just right. Not to mention the coat is warm and comforting, one of the first gifts he’d ever given her. Of course she’s kept it all this time.

“All done?” Haurchefant asks her, taking her hand gently in his. The woman gives him an easy nod, and the two depart after ensuring all has been locked.

Neither are strangers to this restaurant. They like it precisely because it’s familiar, because they’ve had good food here before, whether simply together or with other friends.

It takes only a few minutes for either to decide upon their dishes. As they wait, they make idle chatter, occasionally involving a few of the other patrons seated near them. An elderly couple in particular seems charmed by them, going as far as to formally ask their names toward the end of the evening.

_“I’ve always wished to make the acquaintance of the Warrior of Light.”_

\-- Ah. Her expression, vibrant merely moments ago, falls. How she dislikes being called _the_ Warrior...she is not one, but one of many. It feels a disservice to her comrades and family to --

Her thoughts are broken as her husband gently wrests the bill from her fingers. Laurelis scrunches her face in an _exceptionally_ attractive manner as she glares at him, though there’s no bite behind it.

“That’s no fair!” she protests, ear flicking irritably. “You _always_ pay, it’s my turn.”

The elezen male shrugs slightly. “In the end, it is both our money, is it not? So truly, I think it matters little who does the physical aspect of _paying_.”

The smile he gives her is too pristine for her to want to complain -- and she supposes, grudgingly, that he is correct. With a pout, she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

“You win, this time. But next time...I’m definitely paying.”


End file.
